


運命の主役は我々だ！

by RunningVanilla



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: wrwrd的同人。Fateパロ。





	1. 青蓝色的夜晚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 青组main。粉色和黑色和深绿色的人也有一点点出场。

ロボロ悄悄地瞄向背对着他的两个男人：他认得其中一名金发男性的面容。ロボロ在这家便利店工作已有半年，而对方则是这里的常客。就在几分钟前他一如既往地进来，买了包在这家店中排10号的卷烟。这本没有什么好让人介怀的，只是、在他身边的那黑发男人……

ロボロ注视着他因站姿不良而显出懒散的背影，感到他身上好像有一种难以说明的“与众不同”——哪怕隔着玻璃、也可能正因为隔着玻璃。此时，两点闪烁的小小火星在夜幕下燃起，虽然不比霓虹灯绚烂，却同样引人侧目。这样的暴雨天，在屋檐下躲雨的人很多，ロボロ注意到他二人并未持伞，因此打定了主意离开收银柜向外走去。

“那个——不好意思，可以请您不要在这里吸烟吗？”因为金发男人的个子尤为高，ロボロ与他对话时不得不先仰起脸来。随后，又要为引导对方的目光而侧首、低头：“因为也有孩子在这里避雨……”

“啊、抱歉。大先生，走吧。”金发的男人没有掐灭手中的烟，只是在唤了同行者后径自走入豪雨中。而黑发的那名“大先生”则轻轻地笑，笑声同今夜的风一般，像被雨压得又低又急。ロボロ见他的面色好似大病初愈般苍白，本想辩解自己没有要赶他们走的意思，但在看到对方离去时信手将烟抛开的行为后，又将到了嘴边的话咽下，再没多说什么便返到了自己的工作位置上去。也因此、ロボロ未能留意到那看随意的一掷稳稳地将整支烟投入了几步开外的烟灰桶中，烟身尚带着雨中沾来的潮气。

“真温柔啊、シッマ。会替小朋友着想。”

“哈？只是刚好到点而已。”

金发男人——コネシマ，睨了大先生一眼，步伐匆匆并未停下。他们预定要前往的是附近某栋商务楼的楼顶，只是在这个时段，通往天台的楼梯间应该早已上锁了。只见他二人进了条无人的小巷，不多时，其身姿便出现在了本该处于反方向的大厦上，コネシマ倚靠栏杆，口中仍叼着方才的烟，升起的灰色气体被倾盆大雨扑散，可那微弱的火光却不受动摇。再细看，本该成了落汤鸡的两人身上居然干干净净、一片水渍都没有。

“大先生”此刻依旧在コネシマ身旁，与他水平距离不过一臂，只不过是以站在护栏上这样极其危险的姿势。可从他们的神情来看，似乎都不觉得这有什么好惊惧的。

“能看到吗？”

“这问题该是我问您呀，御主。”

コネシマ忍住冲动，没有动手去扒下大先生架在鼻梁上的那副眼镜。担心弓兵的视力这件事似乎确实有些愚蠢。他眯起眼，虽然自己的已用魔术强化过，但大抵还是比不上纯粹由魔力构成的英灵罢。

在他们视线的尽头、常人无法以肉眼望见的远处，气派无比的西洋式府邸从容非凡。コネシマ熟悉它，毕竟每年亲族聚会时他都必须登门拜访那座豪宅。那里是他亲爱的表兄、魔术名门フューラー家现任当家的住处。既然他能够被选中成为这场圣杯战争的御主，那么本支嫡系、久负盛名的宗长大人便更该有此资格。若非如此，则实在有愧于将他誉作“千年难得一见之天才”的那位魔法使。

贸然闯入有着悠久历史的魔术工房显然是不可取的，コネシマ毫不怀疑它比历史上任何一座要塞都更为牢固。雨和夜概不能妨碍他的视野，但グルッペン居然未在自己的阵地中施加些障眼法？还是他自负到认为不可能有人胆敢前来刺探情报……就在他思索着对方的真意时，大厅堂西侧、也即朝向他们的这一侧，素来一尘不染的方窗齐齐大开，厚重的绯色幔帘被劲风裹挟冲向室外，惊起周遭鸟雀。“大先生”自不必说，コネシマ亦在那仅仅一瞬间清楚地看到了グルッペン莞尔，长年被遮在美丽金发下的左眼似有红光。

魔眼！

年轻的魔术师与其搭档心下皆是骇然：グルッペン恐怕早已发现了他们。

“シッマ。”

“大先生”张弓，声音中掺入了些许困惑。对方不可能没有捕捉到他们的存在，但却没有造成任何的魔术影响。

“大概是……千里眼。”

コネシマ不自觉地压低了声音，他知道グルッペン的魔眼并非人工造物，乃是真真正正、与生俱来的天赋。现下他已动用了佩在身上的礼装，结界范围稍小但确实地笼罩住他与弓兵。

猝然、视野中有光一闪。

“鬱！”

几乎是在他发声的同时，鬱先生箭已离弦。凝固的魔力带着千钧之重，划破长空直逼向熠熠生辉的那一点红色。脆响传来，是宝石碎裂。随即、在宝石与箭矢相接之处泛起暗绿光芒，连点成线、为面，最终化作立体的鸟禽。

鬱先生正欲再发一箭，却被コネシマ伸手拦下。于是这只小巧的“鹦鹉”便迤迤然振翅飞向他们，而后再度停悬在半空，好似知晓自己再靠近就会被无形的结界所消去般歪了歪头。

コネシマ撤去了礼装的效果。“鹦鹉”欢快地发出无声的鸣叫，亲昵地扑到他肩膀上蹭起他的脸。只是既无温度又无实际的皮肉骨血，到底还是叫人只能觉得诡异。コネシマ伸出手指，戳了戳“鹦鹉”的喙。

“シッマ、夜袭‘有夫之夫’这种行为可不好哦。”

隐隐带着笑意的男性声音自“鹦鹉”口舌中传出，与魔力勾画出的可爱模样分外不搭。在这短短一言后，“鹦鹉”忽地消失，只余下半块宝石落在コネシマ掌中。

“诶？熟人？”

魔眼持有者似乎没有战意，再没有现出过身形。鬱先生从护栏上跃下，这才有机会凑到コネシマ近旁去端详那块在月光下呈翠绿色的石头：

“哇哦！真有钱。”

与他略显轻浮的语调不同，コネシマ的面色看起不甚好，若有所思的样子。

“是オスマン的使魔。”少顷，他缓缓吐出结论：“他们两个结盟了。啊……有够难搞的。”他抓了抓自己的发。鬱先生显然对他的这态度有些意外。此时雨仍在下，淅淅沥沥。コネシマ弯腰捡起掉落在栏杆外围的烟蒂，像猜到他的疑问般从鼻间挤出一声轻哼，极为不爽地答：

“这是准备要把我当蛊养呢。”


	2. 茶杯中的风暴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 深绿与白，桃与薄水，黑与赤。

壁灯的亮光摇曳，仿烛火有十成十的像，将画中的七颗明星照得熠熠。挂在客厅中的巨幅油画向客人展示了古代炼金术士的工房，或许是名家真迹，也或许是这处家主的哪位祖先亲自绘就。オスマン没有问过グルッペン这幅画的来历，但大体上能够猜出来——要论世家，自己的宗族反而更古老。  
“咔嗒。”  
茶托底部触碰到桌面的瞬间，杯中的液体也随之荡漾。确实有一道劲风掠过茶汤，是银白色的长刀笔直地刺向这座宅邸的主人、坐于オスマン对面的男性。  
锵！  
斜插向地面的巨剑泛着冷光，一侧剑刃仅差毫厘便能割开グルッペン的喉咙，却是稳稳地替他挡住了险些贯穿心脏的那一击。刀剑相接处漫开寒气，不知何时现身的持剑者立于グルッペン后方，高大的身躯岿然不动，直视着手握日本刀，同自己一样的“不速之客”。  
“らんらん。”  
随着オスマン的这一声，只闻便可知贵价的红茶表面复归平静。戴着口罩看不清楚神情的白衣男性利落地收刀入鞘，退后一步站到了他的身边。  
“抽到了最强的上上签吗。不愧是你。”  
惬意地将半个身子都靠在沙发椅上的フューラー当家纹丝不动，噙着笑道：“哪里。那位应该也有能够成为‘剑士’的适性吧。真可怕啊。”  
“觉得可怕的话至少收敛下面部的表情如何？”  
オスマン仍旧是端坐的样子，略有不满地看着自己那姿态懒散的儿时玩伴。随即拈起盛在桌上盘中的马卡龙，粉红色的小小一块，比起那位剑士熟红的双眼要可爱许多。后者已经带着那柄大剑灵体化，只留下这精致的小点心面临被他吞下的未来。  
甘甜的味道溶化在舌尖，オスマン满足地眯起双眼。  
“嗯——我本来真的打算在这里跟你打一场的。如果你拿出来便利店卖的糖果的话。”  
“哈、难道说我在オスマン先生心中一直是那样不懂礼数的形象吗！”  
“倒不如说你就是失礼一词的代言人。茶都凉了。”  
“要回去吗？”  
擦净了手上的食物碎屑，オスマン站起身来，应道：“反正也见不到你那帅哥表弟，我先走啦。”  
“啊、那家伙的话。”グルッペン咽下口中的半块点心，继续说“现在大概已经在路上了。”  
“是吗。真可惜。”  
不再理会グルッペン，オスマン带着身边一直默默无言的黑发男性离开了会客厅。他来这里做客的次数实在不少，饶是这座宅邸再大，去到正门口的路他早已经烂熟于心。  
庭院打理得漂亮大方，从在雨夜也不减分毫的芳香中穿过，オスマン活动了一下身体。虽然飘着雨，但对于他二人来说并无大碍。大大小小的雨滴甚至无法打湿オスマン的一片衣角，像是避开了这位魔术师周身般。至于ひとらんらん，他的御主贴心地照拂了他，使他有同等的待遇。オスマン口中一边嚷着，一边作势倒在对方身上：“啊——好累啊。ひとらん先輩，让外道丸载我回家嘛——”  
“诶……不要，话说、能不能别摸我的腰了好痒！”  
“有什么不可以的嘛又不会怎样，你是从者吧！”  
“什么？想以肉身吃一记英灵的拳头？”  
“呀！你要对沉鱼落雁闭月羞花的美少女做什么啦！”  
“你从头到脚都是男的吧！”ひとらんらん一边抓着オスマン的手腕阻止他继续往下摸索，一边喊到：“喂！还在那个グル什么什么家呢！”  
“那出了门就让外道丸送我？”  
“……”  
想要尝尝百货商城地下那家甜品店的新品也好，想要一观某本处处难寻的魔术古籍也罢，甚至是想要骑着实为宝具的骏马在空中驰骋，オスマン总是能够如愿的。  
“你还真舍得散财。” ひとらんらん自然瞥见了オスマン将一枚指甲盖大小的变石掷出去的动作。朝着两个站在大楼天台的人……其中一位或许不能够算作是人类。ひとらんらん不在意自己御主的打算，如果オスマン想要战争，那么他就去战斗。虽然不情愿，但从者的本分即是如此。  
“吃醋了？那我下次雕个胡萝卜给外道丸好了。”オスマン笑吟吟地拍了拍身下老实本分踏空而行的无翼飞马。  
ひとらんらん无视这句玩笑话，问到：“要打吗。”  
“不。”坐在前方的オスマン转过脸来，指着振翅从他们身边飞过的乌鸦对他眨了眨眼睛，莞尔：“在看着呢。”  
“……嗯？”  
“怎么啦ロボロ。”  
“没、刚才天上好像有什么闪了下……しん、我不是让你不要出来的嘛！”  
做好了闭店准备，正准备将卷帘门放下的矮个青年突然对着身旁的高个子男性叫喊，引来了街上本就不多的行人的侧目。被称为ロボロ的青年是黑发，而高个子男性的发色很浅。总之两个人站在一起时，从各方面来说都呈鲜明对比。  
“声音很精神嘛。”留意到其他人的目光，给人色素稀薄感觉的高个子满意地点点头，抬手将卷帘门拉了下来，顺便还拍了拍ロボロ的肩膀：“回家前要不要去哪喝一杯？”  
“才不去啊、是说你居然能喝的吗？！”  
ロボロ也有所自觉，降低了音量但义正言辞地回绝对方：“今天的锻炼还没做，我得赶回去。”  
“诶——早知道就让你拿两罐酒给我了。”  
面对着“我才不给你花钱咧”的答复。高个子耸了耸肩，抬起头看着模糊的月光，嘟囔了一句。随后加快脚步追上了头也不回走出去的ロボロ，猫着腰钻入单人伞的庇护下。  
“等、哇啊！这样我不就被淋到了吗！しんぺい神！”  
“那……”  
“有不好的预感，我拒绝！”  
“你的预感真的很准。”  
真的。那已经是接近预知未来级别的东西了，しんぺい神如是想，可不是一般魔法师能够做到的。问题在于即便如此，ロボロ似乎仍没有意识到自己是怎样的存在、是为什么而有的存在。  
“算了……反正感觉雨也很快就会停了。”  
ロボロ叹了口气，认命般和这个昨天夜里突然出现的、有着“超能力”的男人同挤在这把小小单人伞的空间下，向着自己的住处走去。


End file.
